That Hunter Chick
by angelem110
Summary: Bella Swan was left by Edward,but she never really loved him. He dazzled her the whole time they were together. Instead of being hollow,she goes through a process similar to drug withdrawal because of lacking his dazzling. After Charlie dies, Bella decides to become a hunter with the help of Bobby Singer. She may meet a pair of men with a 1967 Chevy Impala. Dean/Bella-Sam/Bella
1. Preface

_Preface (Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, TV show, movie or books. I just play with the characters.)_

Walking, _Ha! more like tripping!_ to the place, mine and Edward's special meadow, may have been the worst thing for me to ever do.

Not because when he left I was sad and all that jazz.

I actually wasn't even sad about him leaving.

He always just dazzled my into being his girlfriend because he couldn't read my mind, and when he was done with me, I was tossed out like a piece of garbage.

So it was more like a drug withdrawal. I'm just glad he left.

I couldn't do a single thing on my own without _"Bella, don't do that ! You'll hurt yourself!"_ or _"No, Bella. You cannot go see Jacob, it's too dangerous!_

 _I really wanted stab him with a fork._

I didn't even wanna go see Jake, I just wanted away from Him and his family **.**

They were always hovering around me like I would stab myself accidentally any minute.

 _If I co_ uld _stab som_ e _one,it would be_ _you Eddie._

I love that I can finally be free.

I can drive my truck to school, have alone time, and I even went to a bar last week, just because I could.

But here I am, standing here in the meadow, looking at how dead it looked.

It used to be beautiful.

Well guess what ?

Love Dies.

And what we had wasn't even love.

And in this exact moment, I knew what lied ahead for me.

I was going to become a hunter of supernatural beings, and one day, I will find Edward, and I will destroy him for keeping me on a leash.

Good Luck getting out of this one, buddy.

 **Well, there is the Preface ! Any suggestions,compliments, or ideas are welcomed !**

 **xoxo**

 **angel_e** _ **m110**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 (Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, just the plot)**

Two months ago, if someone told me that I was going to hunt supernatural creatures, I'd laugh and call them a liar.

But as of right now, that isn't the case.

For the past two months, I have worked out, toned myself up, and researched to become a hunter,(no, not of animals),of evil sons of bitches.

I am officially going on my first hunt alone tonight in Lawrence, Kansas.

From the web to the newspapers, there was definitely something going on.

So here I am, driving along in my red 1967 Chevy Impala.

My most prized possession. It was given to me by the person who taught me the hunting ways; Bobby Singer.

Since my Dad died of a heart attack three months ago, I found Bobby and he took me in. Apparently, he and my dad were friends in high school, had grown apart and forgot one another. We bonded over the time we've lived together.

He is like a father to me.

I'm only on this hunt partly because I promised to call every night.

Worry wart.

I used to work the phones for him, but I wanted to get in on the action.

So I worked for it.

A lot of the time, when Bobby's friends, Dean and Sam Winchester, came to visit, he sent me to do errands or research for a hunt because he didn't want me meeting them.

I thought it was ridiculous, but after he told me what they get themselves into, I did as he asked.

He just doesn't want me dragged in the mess with them.

They can't even know I exist, or there will be something after me.

That's the other reason I'm on this hunt.

The Winchesters were due any day and I needed to be kept hidden until I hunt for a while longer and get stronger; I needed to get better at what I do.

I also spent a little time with John Winchester. He stayed at Bobby's for a couple of weeks to help me learn to fight and learn to use the weapons. He also knew what would happen if his boys knew about me, so he kept quiet. He made me promise to call him too.

Anyways, right now I'm on a case involving a vengeful spirit, and I already had all the research down.

Lots people have died in the house by the same way every three years; chopped to pieces.

This is the second time this year and it's getting worse.

So I decided to check it out.

* * *

As I pulled in, I grabbed my fake F.B.I. badge and got out.

One perk of the business; costumes.

I was wearing a ladies' business suit with killer heels, making me look professional.

Ducking under the police tape, I flashed my badge at the police officer and walked through the door, into the room of the scene.

The Kitchen.

The guts, skin, and body parts of the victim were spread out on the counter as if someone was preparing a meal.

The thought of that made me shiver.

I don't think I'll be eating after this.

I walked up to one of the detectives.

"What happened here?" I asked, showing him my badge.

His eyebrows scrunched together. "F.B.I.? The F.B.I. is looking into this case? I didn't know about that. Anyways, this woman was killed slowly and painfully, and then chopped into little pieces. Looks like someone wanted dinner."

"Who else was in the house at the time?"

"The only other person who lives here is the woman's son, but he's all the way in Florida taking college classes and playing football. We think someone did this who lives around the neighborhood or is passing through. But I guess they didn't finish the job. Same thing happened about three years ago in this very house. We didn't find any fingerprints. The place is clean, except for, well, you know."

The detective wrote down one more note, and said, "See you around, Agent Greene."

He walked out along with the rest of the investigators. "I guess this spirit is really pissed at something to do this," I said and whipped out my EMF reader.

* * *

 **Do not fear ! A flash to the past about her dad dying and Edward leaving her will appear in the next couple of chapters as flashbacks ! She will also be meeting the Winchesters soon. (Something to have you waiting for...)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 (Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, just the plot.)**

 **8 MONTHS AGO**

" _I don't love you anymore Bella. I'm Sorry."_

 _Scoffing, I raised my left eyebrow at him. "Sorry? You're sorry?" I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, ok."_

 _Frowning he stepped closer. "I'm sorry, love, but I am being honest. My family and I are leaving, and you are staying here, to live a happy human life. People are starting to notice that Carlisle isn't aging."_

 _Sighing, her shoulders slumped. "Okay. I understand. I guess your secret can't be revealed that you don't age and you're all vampires. Goodbye, Edward."_

 _Stepping forward, he placed a kiss on her forehead, and disappeared._

 _Waiting 10 seconds until after he was gone, she jumped up and down and did a little happy danced._

" _Yes! He left! He's gone," she chanted happily. "I'm free!"_

* * *

 **5 MONTHS LATER**

 _Holding her father's hand, a tear slid down her face._

 _For five months, the withdrawal of Edward's dazzling had taken a toll on her, but over those months she couldn't be any freer, until she found out that her father had life-threatening heart problems._

 _His dead body lay on the hospital bed in a patient's hospital gown._

 _A heart attack had taken him away from her, all caused by one. Edward. Because of the withdrawal, he was stressed about her and worried, which developed the problem._

* * *

 **2 DAYS LATER**

 _She had contacted every person in his address book, including the person who took her in._

 _Robert Singer._

 _He told her to call him Bobby, and that she could come to live with him if she wanted._

 _She told him of the vampire she used to be forced to date, and he started to tell her of the dark things that hid along the humans, and she listened._

 _She heard every word._

* * *

 **PRESENT**

Walking to the counter, she held her EMF out toward the human body pieces.

The EMF was halfway, but as she held it closer to the wall, the EMF went wild.

Going back out to her Impala, she got a hammer, salt, and gasoline, hid them in a bag, and took the items inside the house.

Using the hammer to pull back the wall, she peered inside to discover a pile of bones.

Squirting gasoline and pouring salt on the bones as she sat them in a pot, she set them on fire and looked around the house, for she knew that those were not the spirit's bones.

Finding the door to a basement, she pulled the flashlight she always kept with her from under her shirt and clicked it on.

"Well," she said. "Here goes nothing." Bella then began to descend the stairs.


	4. Chapter 3

**(Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, just the plot!)**

 **Chapter 3**

The floorboards creaked under her feet as Bella descended the stairs.

Pulling salt from her pocket she turned the corner and went further into the room.

Taking in the entire room, Bella noticed a slight lift on one of the floorboards and lifted it. Underneath was a hole that looked about 10 feet deep.

Groaning, she lowered herself into the hole and hit the ground, which was covered in bones.

"Oh, damn. It's been killing more than I thought. 'Guess I have to burn the whole house down."

Pouring the gasoline and salt all over the bones she could see, she climbed out of the hole and used gasoline and salt on the rest of the house.

Reaching the door, she heard a man's cackle and she was knocked to the ground.

Looking up from where she was pushed, she saw the image of an old man who looked 70 with crazy pale blue eyes and gray hair that stood up in all directions.

He also wore clothes from the 50's and Bella knew who he was. He was one of the supposed 'victims'.

It fit together perfectly; the man who died killed his family and awakens when a family takes residence. Throwing salt at him, he disappeared and Bella scrambled to her feet.

"O-k. I'm not ending up in that pile of bones under the floorboards, so I'm going to church."

Bella set the house on fire and slid into her car after throwing her stuff in the passenger seat.

She took off to the Mount Pleasant Community Church and rushed with her laptop into the church.

Situating herself on one of the pews, she searched where to find the bones of Mr. Kenneth Brayten, with the result of Mayberry Cemetery.

Bella swiftly departed from the church to Mayberry. On the way, she noticed Brayten's flickering spirit following close behind.

Coming to at stop, she readied herself she ran like a stampede of elephants from her car with her salt, gasoline and lighter through the gates and hurriedly looked for his grave.

Securing the graves of him, (and his family, for good measure), she began to dig.

* * *

 ***1 hour later***

Wiping the sweat from her brow, she threw the shovel from the last grave, Kenneth's, and hopped out.

Pouring gas and salt into each, set them afire one by one, but wasn't able to set Kenneth's, for the salt line was broken and he once again knocked her down again.

"You son of a bitch! I hope you rot in hell! Or you know, wherever you're going."

Rising to her feet, she threw the remaining salt at Kenneth's spirit and set his bones on fire.

Dusting off her clothes she gathered her stuff, threw it in the trunk, and started on the drive home to the Singer Salvage Yard.

* * *

 **Bella is about to meet the boys! Hold on to your seats, because this is just the beginning!**

 **R** **emember to review ! I always use ideas that are suggested.**

 **-angelem110 XOXOXO**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Um, hello?**

 **(Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, just the plot.)**

Bella parked her car in her usual spot: behind the house, so no one would get any idea about stealing her car. She grabbed her duffel bag, machete, and gun and walked up the steps to the house. Bella pulled open the screen and wooden doors and walked into the kitchen.

"Dad. I'm home." She dropped her stuff on the floor and headed to the living room, where Bobby always was answering the phones or researching for hunts. Walking through the door, her eyes set on two extra people in the room, along with her dad.

Bobby's eyes widened and he looked between her and the other two guys. The first one was extremely tall with dark brown hair, blue-green eyes, and a kind complexion. The second however, not so much. He was tall with sandy brown hair, greenish eyes, and a smirk played on his lips. Bella could tell he was a player, especially because of the way he was looking at her.

"Dad . . . who are these people?" She raised an eyebrow at Bobby.

Dean looked surprised and turned to Bobby. "'Dad'? You have a kid?"

Bobby sighed," Great, just great. No, she isn't my real kid, but I took her in and treat her like my own. I didn't want you two to know because- let's face it – you two are always in trouble and I didn't want her in it."

Realization passed through the boys' eyes. Bobby continued," Anyway, this is Bella. Bella this is Sam," he points at the extremely tall one, "and this is Dean," he said pointing at the other. "John Winchester's kids. Remember John?"

Bella remembered. He was like an uncle to her. She remembers going on hunts with him. "Oh, yeah. I remember him. Great hunter," she said.

She glanced at the guys and then turned toward Bobby." I'm gonna shower, get more clothes and take off again. I have a lead on some vamps down in Texas and I wanna get there as quick as I can, so I have to be quick."

Bobby started to look worried," Are you sure Bells? Maybe you should sleep tonight and leave tomorrow."

She shrugged and said,"Eh, I'll be okay. I'll stop at a motel after driving about 10 hours."

"Okay, but be careful. How'd your hunt go? Was it a spirit?"

"Yeah, but get this," she said excitedly," it was keeping the bones under the house, so I set it on fire."

Bobby's eyes widened," You set it on fire?"

She grinned, which made the boys start to smirk.

"Yeah, but that wasn't the best part. The guy's bones weren't at the house, they were at the cemetery, so I dug up the body and the spirit knocked me down. I set the grave on fire too. It's gone though."

Bella grabbed her stuff from the kitchen and went to take a shower.

"Dude," said Dean, "she is awesome."

Sam nodded his head in agreement.


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : I do NOT own the characters, just the plot.**

After getting out of the shower, Bella went to her room and got dressed in skinny jeans, black combat boots, and a black tank-top. Grabbing her things for the road, she quickly went down the stairs to the kitchen for a slice of the pie she hid in the freezer, but it wasn't there.

"Dad- where's my pie?" she yelled.

Silence. Bella sauntered to the living room to find her Dad and Sam looking at Dean who wouldn't look up. "Where-is-my-pie?"

Bobby swallowed thickly. "Well, um, Bells, um, well, Dean ate it."

She sighed and said, "Normally I'd be mad, but I don't have time for that, so just make sure there's another one in the place the other was by the time I get back." Bella hugged Bobby and grabbed her duffle. "Wish me luck, Dad. I think it's vamps, but I'm not that sure yet."

"Wait, Bella," Sam said. "Let me come with you. I've handled vamps before and a little time away from Dean wouldn't hurt."

"Hey!" said Dean. "I'm not that bad. I'm coming too."

Bella rolled her eyes and said," Fine, but I'm not helpless. I know what I'm doing, so stay out of my way."

They both nodded and also grabbed their stuff and headed out the door while Bobby said," You idjits be careful."

* * *

Bella opened the door to her car and threw her stuff in the backseat.

"Damn. Nice car. It looks just like mine, except, you know, it's red. And nobody can beat Baby."

She rolled her eyes at him and looked at Sam. "Do you still want to escape? You can ride passenger."

Sam looked between the black and red and bolted to the passenger seat of the red. He rolled the window down and said, "Just for today, Dean. Your music gives me headaches."

Now it was Dean's turn to roll his eyes. "They're classics, Sammy. They rock." Dean got into his car and turned the music on loud to prove his point.

Bella rolled her eyes again and got into her car. "Okay, so we're going to Austin, Texas. The local newspapers say that the victims have puncture wounds in their necks and other places, so it's probably a vamp, as usual. So, we'll drive about ten hours or so and then find a motel. We'll take turns driving, by the way. "

Sam replied, "Sounds like a plan."

Bella smiled at him and said, "Then let's get this show on the road."

She pulled up next to Dean who was waiting on the plan. "Are you two princesses ready, or do you wanna keep on gossiping?" Dean said.

Sam and Bella shared a look and she said, "Nah, that's okay, jackass, we're ready." She smirked and winked at him while Sam was laughing as she floored it and took off on the highway, leaving Dean wide-eyed and amazed.

* * *

About 5 hours of talking about random things with Sam, they stopped at a diner called O'Malley Diner and Motel. They parked near the front entrance, got out and waited for Dean at the door.

When Dean reached them, he asked, "Is this where we're staying for the night?" Bella shook her head no. "We have five more hours before we stop to sleep. More people are dying by the hour."

Dean's eyes widened. "I don't think I can drive much longer."

She looked between them then said," Sam can drive my car and I'll drive yours while you sleep."

He started to protest and I said," I know how to drive it and you'll be asleep while I drive, so you'll know if I do anything."

He sighed then nodded. "You're right, it would be best if you did. Okay let's go in, I'm starving!"

Sam and Bella both rolled their eyes at Dean and walked into the diner and Bella bumped into someone coming out. "I'm so sorry, I didn't-"

She narrowed her eyes at the person standing in front of her. "You-"

It was Castiel.

* * *

 **Plot twist, I know, but she doesn't absolutely hate him, he just gets on her nerves...you'll see in the next chapter .**

 **angelem110**


	7. Chapter 6

Dean and Sam looked back and forth between a glaring Bella and a confused Castiel. After a few moments, Sam finally spoke up. With curiosity gleaming in his eyes, he

asked, "You two know one another?" Bella glanced at him and said, "Well if it wasn't obvious enough. This maniac right here just shows up all the time, talking about the

apocalypse and how he's an angel of the lord, but when I ask why he's telling me all this crap, he just disappears! It's extremely annoying!" The boys chuckled at her

huffing and puffing and put their attention back on Castiel. "Cas? Why are you here? And why does Bella know about the apocalypse?" Castiel gave one last look at Bella

and disappeared to who know where. Both boys cursed in agitation. "See? I told you, annoying right? Every frikin' time," gritted Bella. The three hunters then sat at a

booth; she and Sam on one side, Dean on the other, as they waited for the waiter to notice them and approach their table. "So, what are you guys gonna do after this

hunt?" Bella said. They both shared a confused look, and Dean asked, "What do you mean?" Bella's eyes widened and she said, "You guys don't know?" They both shook

their heads confusedly. She sighed, "Let's just say I'm not gonna be here for the next hunt." "Why not?" Bella twiddled her thumbs and muttered something. "What?

You're gonna have to speak up." Bella sighed once again and said," Don't tell my Dad, but I made a deal. I made a deal with a crossroads demon." Both guys' jaws fell open

in shock as they shouted, "YOU DID WHAT?" Bella groaned and said," You heard me. I made a deal. It gave me 3 months, I took it. Big deal." Dean was spurring with rage.

"No big deal? NO BIG DEAL? This is a huge deal. Do you KNOW what happens when your time is up? Hellhounds come to take you away to hell. HELL, Bella. What was SO

important that you threw away your soul? Huh? WHAT WAS THAT IMPORTANT?" Tears streaked down her face as she answered, "Bobby was dying of lung cancer." Dean

was taken aback by her answer. "He what?" His eyes grew wide, as he didn't know about Bobby having cancer, and he'd never heard about a demon only giving a

person 3 months, because it was usually ten years that was given for each soul. Bella continued, "I'd sell my soul for him any day, and if I could go back and do it all

again, I'd choose to sell my soul to take away Bobby's cancer, even if I was given less than 3 months. I'd still do it if I was only given one day." Dean couldn't argue that

he wouldn't have done the same thing, because he would do anything for Sam.


	8. Chapter 7

Castiel appeared before them, startling Bella, but the boys were used to it. Dean rolled his green eyes and turned to meet the gaze of Cas. "Yes, Cas?" Castiel cocked his head in confusion, "Why is it you use a shortened version of my name? The use of it puzzles me completely." Sam sighed, knowing this was going to take a while as Bella sat and glared at Castiel for appearing unannounced. "Well, CASTIEL, do you have any idea why I only got three months in my deal? You seem to hold a lot of answers to questions we ask, yet you always ignore them and disappear and then reappear as you please. I demand an answer." Castiel sighed and replied," Isabella-" He was cut off, as the brunette interrupted with,"It's Bella, not ISABELLA." He continued, "Bella, my apologies, but it seems that your soul is part of what you humans call 'tug of war'- the apocalypse is really over your past self. They want your soul for when they manage to break all the seals and break Lucifer free off the cage, and that is when the battle over your soul begins. Of course, this all started with brotherly betrayal, as Michael had something stolen from him, and that was you."

Bella sat unblinking, shocked to her core. The guys weren't much better, as they couldn't believe what they were hearing any more than Bella. Castiel sat in uncomfortable silence, reading the reactions displayed on the human's faces. Bella finally found her voice, and got her words in the correct order," So if Lucifer is in the cage, where is Michael?" Castiel seemed to be arguing with himself, until he finally answered,"He is in heaven, but does not yet know that you have returned, though I am sure he will notice soon, as you have been near me lately, and could pick up that you've been found on Angel Radio."

Bella nodded, but wasn't really listening, as she was deep in thought, and going through the many questions she could ask. The boys couldn't believe that this girl, a hunter, was a soul being fought over for many millennia. Dean studied Bella as she was deep in thought, trying to see what was worth fighting all that time for it- then he saw it- her kind eyes, the caring smile, the inner beauty that radiated from her skin, the generosity that bled through the tough act. Dean just kept adding to the list, but eventually caught himself,' _No, Dean, we don't think like idiots from chick flicks.'_ But even as he repeated the words over and over in his head, he couldn't make himself believe what he was trying to convince himself to be true. Sam was also studying her, also trying to see what was worth it, and saw a bit of what Dean saw, but not enough that he thought like his brother. He turned to face Cas, a question ready in his mind. "What do we do when he comes for Bella?" Cas sighed once again, and all of them turned their eyes to him, as they all wanted the answer and hoped to get it. He turned his eyes to Bella, and said, " I imagine it would be some time before your three months are up, but-" He cut off as if he suddenly heard something, and had a look of determination mixed with concentration, as if the sound he heard was to quiet for his ears. But the change of expression to pure fear is when the panic set in on the minds of the three humans. Castiel turned his gaze back to Bella, and said, "Or now. He's found us," he turned his wide-eyed gaze to the boys, " he's coming." Then a bright light errupted though the resturant.


	9. Chapter 8

As the bright light faded, the three humans lowered their hands from their eyes, but Cas was nowhere to be seen. And there stood Michael. Now, Bella knew that the appearance that she saw wasn't

truly Michael-just a vessel. But, the vessel was mighty attractive. Strong jaw, bright blue eyes, well-built and muscular, and a fine and neat head of black hair. He looked around the restaurant until his

eyes set on Bella- and he smiled. Bella knew what this angel was capable of, and what he wanted, so she didn't smile back, even though his attractiveness made her want to. Michael noticed the boys

and how close they were to her, in their protective stances- he didn't seem to like that one bit. After looking them over, he finally turned his gaze back to Bella and spoke. "Isabella? Is that really you? It's

me. Michael." As Bella heard him call her Isabella, her blank expression melded to one with pure fury. Sam and Dean looked fearfully at one another, "Uh-oh…. He was stupid enough to do it.." said Sam.

"Maybe he likes death, I dunno…. Seems unlikely though. Idiot." said Dean. Michael ignored their comments and took a step towards Bella as she exploded with fury. "It's BELLA, B-E-L-L-A, BELLA! And

is it really me? No! I'm the muffin man who lives on Drury Lane ! And I know who you are- so hello Michael," she grabbed both boy's arms," and goodbye Michael." She then led both boys to the door,

leaving a dumbfounded Michael standing in the middle of the restaurant.

* * *

When they got to the parking lot, Bella let go of their arms and continued to her car. Over her shoulder, she asked Sam," Sam? Do you mind riding with Dean for a while ? I need some time to myself."

Sam replied," Sure thing, Bella, just give us a call when you get too tired to drive." "Will do." Bella got into her car and revved up the engine, and set off towards their destination- Austin, Texas. She

popped in her favorite Bon Jovi album and started singing along to 'Livin' On A Prayer', until she felt a presence beside her, and looked over to see Michael in the passenger seat. The sight had her

swerving from surprise, and then she was angry. "What are you doing in my car ? If it wasn't obvious enough back at the restaurant, I don't want you around." Michael sighed and ran a hand through his

hair, "So I suppose you haven't regained your past memories yet. No matter, they will return soon, I'm sure… perhaps when Lucifer breaks free of his cage down there in hell. For the meantime, I

suppose I could get to know you, Is- I mean, Bella. Bella saw a gas station and pulled over, cutting the engine, and turned to look at Michael. "Listen here, MICHAEL, I want nothing to do with you,

Lucifer, or your stupid apocalypse. I just want to continue doing what I do best- hunting. In fact, I have no other life outside of hunting now, and just because dear ol' Lucy is breaking out of his cage,

doesn't mean I'm going to drop everything and come running for two angels who can't get their heads out their asses long enough to see how stupid this fight really is." Bella looked away for a bit and

then turned her head back towards Michael only to see that he was gone. She shook her head and got out to get gas while the Winchesters saw this and followed her. Dean spoke up, "What the hell

was that, Bella? We saw you swerve and then just pull in to a gas station without warning." Bella sighed and looked directly into his eyes. "Michael was in my car. He just 'poof' appeared out of

nowhere!" Sam and Dean shared a look, and Sam said," Maybe Cas knows something that we can do to keep him from knowing your location, or maybe that you exist at all" "Maybe," Bella returned the

nozzle to the gas pump and slid her fake credit card through the slot- Siberia Jones was the name on the car- and returned it to her pocket. "But we need to get going. Texas vamps are waiting." SHe

grinned at them, hopped back into her car, and sped down the highway towards Austin,Texas.


	10. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the long wait… I've been pretty busy over the summer with my baby nephew and vacation trips to Tennessee. Leave in the reviews what you've all been up to this summer, because I'm really curious as to what you all have been up to, as well as what you think of this chapter or any ideas you could pitch in. NOTICE: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS, JUST THE PLOT AND MY VERSION OF BELLA. Enjoy, my children !**

Bella kept jamming out to her Bon Jovi albums all the way to Mississippi, where she decided that maybe one night at a motel wouldn't hurt, as she hadn't slept much-always a downside of the hunter business. But there was another reason for her determined mind on not sleeping much- the nightmares of what is coming haunts her every moment of slumber. Nightmares of the deal somehow not working and Bobby dying, and the fear of going to hell and what is in store for her haunted her every thought. Now, she knew that it wouldn't be pretty, as she had grown up a Baptist, she knew it was eternal suffering and punishment, and it was absolutely 100% going to be unbearably painful. She'd heard the preacher speak of pitch forks and eternal fire, and it scared her to end, but she had to be strong and not show fear- for Bobby. He was the entire reason for her soul being exchanged for his cancer to be taken away. She felt like she owed him that, for taking her in and being her father when hers had died, for teaching her to defend herself against the supernatural. Bobby was all she had and she would move heaven and hell to keep him safe and alive. Turning left into the motel parking lot, she turned the key, cutting off the engine, and slipped out of her car to explain to the boys the sudden change in plans from keeping a straight path to stopping at a motel for a night. Waiting for the boys to park the black impala next to the red, she grabbed her duffle from the trunk and slung it across her shoulder. Dean and Sam hopped out of their impala with confused expressions upon their faces. "What's going on? I thought we were going straight to Austin." Dean said, with his brows furrowed deeply with confusion. "We WERE. But I thought that we could all use a good rest before we try to take on a whole coven of vampires. So… lets get a move on," she said, walking to the main office of the motel, "the faster we go to sleep, the earlier we can wake up and be on our way." She added a little swing to her hips, and the boys unknowingly watched her ass as she walked away. After snapping out of it, Dean popped the trunk, they both grabbed their duffle bags, and followed in the direction Bella went. "Damn that ass."

* * *

Bella was at the front desk, discussing sleeping arrangements with the person running it. As the boys got closer to the desk where Bella stood, they picked up on what they were discussing. "I'm sorry miss, I'm all booked besides that one room I offered with two queens. I don't even have any cots left. That's all I can give you." Bella sighed and agreed to the room with two queens, the women gave her the key, and she grabbed her duffel bag and walked over to the corner the boys had chosen to lounge in for the time being. "So, here's the thing-they only had one room with two queens, not even a cot left besides that, so one of you will have to share with me." The boys looked at each other, then both put their fists out for rock-paper-scissors. They chanted, "Rock, paper scissors, shoot !" At the same time, Dean's hand made scissors, and Sam's made paper. "Yahtzee!" Dean said. "I get my own bed!" Sam rolled his eyes, as it didn't really matter to him whether he did or didn't. "Well c'mon, lets hit the sack." Bella led them to room 667 of the motel and unlocked the door. "Good thing we didn't get room 666, eh Sammy?" said Dean. Sam once again rolled his eyes and made a bee-line to the table and set up his laptop and research. As they were all getting settled in the room, Castiel suddenly appeared in front of Bella, who was currently sorting through her bag for a tank and sweats to sleep in. Bella jumped. "Geez, Castiel, would it hurt your inconsiderate ass to notify a person of your presence instead of scaring them to death?" Cas furrowed his brows and said, "My apologies, but I'm here on urgent business. I have come here to inform you that Michael has found out that you were on Earth and working with the Winchesters." Bella stopped looking through her clothes abrubtly and gave him an annoyed look full of sarcasm. "Wow, Castiel, there's no absolute way that could have happened at all! It seems so impossible… oh wait, no it doesn't, because I was there, along with Sam and Dean, when he made an appearance." She glared at him, and turned to continue looking through her bag. Castiel had a very confused expression on his face, but continued to speak otherwise, "We need to prepare precautions against him so he can not come after any of you three. You all still have your purposes to fulfill with heaven." Castiel raised his hand at the general direction of the three of them and carved enochian symbols into each of their ribs as they cursed and fidgeted in pain. "There. Now you cannot be found by any angel, including myself." But even though Cas put the symbols on their ribs, demons were already on the other side of the door, and they kicked it down and strode right in. "Well, well, well. What do we have here? A pretty boy angel and his trusty side kicks, the Lose-Chesters and the Swan girl. A wonderful prize, I'd imagine." The demon was possessing an average height, skinny, tan, blonde-haired girl, and in the place of the girl's blue eyes flashed the black ones of the demon. Bella immediately went for her pistol and aimed it at her, ready for anything as the boys did the same with their guns, and Castiel's angel sword slipped out of the sleeve of his trench coat. The other two demons behind her, one possessing a tall, muscular red-headed man, and the other a short but burly, ginger haired man. They held long and sharp daggers-two in each hand-and brandished them gingerly, but seemed ready to kill. "I'm here on orders-from Lucifer himself." Castiel looked confused as he tried to figure out why this demon would say that about the lord. "The lord god would not send demons for his work. He is not your father." The demon girl cackled and replied, "Not YOUR father, that awful thing up there acting like he owns everything, MY father, or your brother, per say. Commonly known as…the devil. Satan. Lucifer. You get the gist." She strolled farther into the room, in the general direction of Bella- closer, but not too close. "I'm on orders to collect the Swan. And I refuse to leave without what Daddy wants." She smirked and winked at Bella. "So she either comes with me willingly, or I force her to," she took a couple more steps closer and Bella cocked her gun, finger hovering over the trigger. She knew that there was a human girl inside, so she didn't want to fatally wound the vessel the demon was possessing, because the girl would surely die. "What'll it be sweet heart ?" Dean stepped forward and in front of Bella, in her defense. "She's not going any where, especially not with a demon who wants to take her to Lucifer. What does he really want with her anyhow?" He glared at the demon girl so hard that it could have made holes in her. "Why would I wanna tell you his plans? I don't know what he wants with her, and if I did I wouldn't tell you, so just hand over the girl and there'll be no problems." Dean's eyes narrowed, and he said, "Hell no. You're gonna have to go through me, and then Sam, and Cas to get to her, and even when you do get to her, she'll kick your ass so hard that you'll forget why you came here in the first place." He finished his remark off with a huge, taunting smirk and raised eyebrows. The demon girl didn't seem to like that. "You'll regret not handing her over, Winchester. You're gonna regret it so hard you'll be begging for me to take her from you." She and the other two demons turned and walked out the door of their motel room. After the demons were gone, the three humans looked back and forth between one another, and noticed Cas had disappear. Sam spoke up and said, "What….what just happened ?" When Bella was about to answer with, 'I don't know', a knock sounded on the door frame, and one of the motel maids stood where the door used to be. "Need any towels ?"

 **And that is it for this chapter ladies and gents ! Sorry that this chapter is a bit boring and slowed down, but hey, you had to know the info for the more exciting stuff to come ! Review my darlings, Review !**

 **Angelem110 xoxo**


End file.
